


Longing

by TheDarkGodMogar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gaybertooth, Happy Birthday, M/M, Rogue Cheney - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sting Eucliffe - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rogue is not stupid and also wants to kiss sting, sting is stupid and just wants to kiss rogue, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/pseuds/TheDarkGodMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting has been harboring a crush on his best friend for three years, and is not as subtle as he thinks he is.<br/>(written for dreaming_of_fairys birthday! Loosely based off their Gaybertooth AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts).



 “Holy shit, I am so gay.”

Sting Eucliffe sighed dramatically, cheek resting on his palm as he stared wistfully out into the crowd in front of him. It was a busy day at the Sabertooth guild, every mage who wasn’t out on a job conjoining in the large guild hall, even a couple non-wizards who were friends with the Sabertooth mages were there. And, fortunately, about half of them had decided to spend the rainy day in the indoor pool, which caused at least ten to fifteen guys to be walking around shirtless. Sting sighed again. He knew it had been a great idea to install a pool.

Beside him, Yukino laughed. She was helping the guild master sort through his paperwork, (by ‘help’ she means doing all the work while Sting ogled every shirtless guy within a 20 foot radius) but couldn’t help but stop and smile at the dreamy look on the blonde’s face.

“What would Rogue think of you checking out every guy in the guild, hm?” She teased.

Sting sputtered, turning his head to look at her sharply. “Rogue isn’t- we- we’re not- ugh.” He dropped his head into his hands, fingers rubbing against his scalp. “Is it that obvious?”

Yukino laughed again, patting his shoulder in that gentle, reassuring way of hers. “Yea, just a little bit.”

Sting groaned, moving his hands up to tug at his hair. Ok, so _maybe_ he had a small crush on his partner that he _might_ have been harboring for a couple years now. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, he just knew that one day he had looked at Rogue and he just looked _different._ Sting couldn’t really explain it. It was like his friend had a new glow around him that Sting hadn’t noticed before; one that made his eyes sparkle, laugh bounce around the room in its glee, made his dark exterior a little less _annoying_ and a lot more _attractive._ Sting had started to notice every small smile, what every crinkle around his eyes meant. Sting, of course, being the best partner there ever was, had noticed these things before, even with half of Rogue’s face hidden behind his hair, but not to this extent.

Now, when he looked at the shadow mage, he felt his heart rate speed up, his palms got sweaty, and his breath caught in his throat; like he was preparing for battle without the actual urge to fight. After realizing _holy shit I have a crush on my best friend,_ Sting had run out of the room and not talked to the other Dragonslayer for two (excruciating) days. Until Rogue had forcefully pulled his ass back and made him go on a job.

Sting hadn’t tried to run away again after that, but he did try his best to keep his feelings under lock and key.

Sting peeked through his fingers to look at Rogue and felt his heart literally skip a beat. The shadow mage was standing across the room, laughing at something Rufus had said. His shiny, obsidian hair was tied up into that goddamn ponytail again, revealing the soft curve of the others neck, (Sting both loved and hated that ponytail. While it was nice to be able to stare at Rogue’s neck all day and imagine what it would feel like to sink his teeth into the skin, it was rather distracting. And Sting swore it made him look ten times hotter.) His cloak was tied loosely around his shoulders, Frosch perched on his right shoulder, and wearing his usual get-up, but his gray shirt was sticking to him a little more than usual, like he had been caught out in the rain. Sting couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the smooth play of muscles visible as he laughed.

Suddenly, the room felt too hot, all the voiced and clinking glasses and different smells grating on his nerves. He excused himself from the table, hearing a concerned Yukino calling after him as he rushed out of the guild hall. He nearly bumped straight into Minerva in his haste, but pulled back in time to smile at her and run past her before she could stop him.

He burst through the front door, gulping in the fresh air as he did so. Rain was coming down in sheets, explaining why the guild was so crowded today and why everyone was at least slightly wet. Sting sought refuge under an over-hanging roof, leaning his back against the cool stone wall as he shook out his hair and tried his best to _not_ think about Rogue.

_That_ obviously failed. The shadow dragon was all Sting could think about lately. Every time he blinked, he could see those warm red eyes- sparking with either happiness or frustration, depending on the situation- and the fond smile that pulled through every time he talked to Frosh or Lector. (Mostly Frosch.) Sting could feel his hand in his as they did a unison raid, Rogue’s power washing over him like a warm embrace. They had been practicing that move a _lot_ lately.

Sting groaned, running a hand over his face. He didn’t even know if Rogue was gay or if he was even _slightly_ interested in Sting. They were teammates and nothing more. Sting had to accept that and move on with his life. He needed to stop thinking about Rogue; about the crinkles around his eyes as he smile, the defined muscles hidden under his clothes, his pale lips that stuck out slightly whenever he was sulking-

“Sting?”

Sting jumped, whirling to face who ever had approached him, a smile and an “I’m fine” already on his lips.

The smile faded and the words died in his throat as he came face to face with a soaking wet Rogue. His hair had fallen out of his ponytail at some point, hanging around his face in damp strands, water rivulets running down his face and arms as he stepped under the cover next to Sting. His shirt was clinging to him tightly, leaving nothing to the imagination. Sting felt his breath catch in his throat and forced himself to look up at Rogue’s face. Not that that helped at all. Rogue’s ruby eyes seemed to glow in the rain, bright and piercing, and his bottom lip was stuck out in that pout Sting had just been thinking about. Sting had to fight down the strong urge to take the shadow dragon’s face in his hands and kiss him breathless.

“Something wrong?” Sting blushed as he realized he had just been staring for the past minute and ducked his head to look down at his feet.

“No-no. Everything’s fine.” Sting smiled at Rogue before becoming very interested with kicking a rock by his feet.

Rogue tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Yukino’s worried. She said you ran out of the guild hall like you were going to be sick.” He took a step forward, putting the back of his hand against Sting’s forehead. Sting tensed, but didn’t back away. “You’re not getting sick, are you?”

“N-no! Really, I’m fine. All the smells were just getting to me a bit.” Sting laughed, cringing at how fake and nervous it sounded to his own ears.

Rogue was leaning in way too close now, so close Sting could feel his breath on his face. His lips were _right there_ , like they were mocking him, daring him to stop being such a coward and just _kiss him already._

Sting groaned before clamping his hands over his mouth, feeling his face heat up. That was when he noticed Rogue smirking and _oh my God this asshole knows exactly what he’s doing._

“R-Rogue?”

“Hmm?” Rogue leaned in closer, so Sting could feel the vibrations on his skin.

“Wha-what are you doing?”

Rogue pulled back, rolling his eyes. Sting found himself reaching out to pull him back, managing to grab his arm to at least keep him from walking away.

“How stupid do you think I am, Sting? We spend nearly every minute of our lives together. I know you better than you do. You really think I can’t tell when you have a crush on someone? Even if that someone is me?”

Sting blinked, speechless for the first time in his life as he tried to comprehend the other’s words. He nearly kicked himself when the words finally sank in and he realized how much of an idiot he’d been.

“I don’t think you’re stupid, but I…you….” Sting sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand before starting again. “I don’t even know if you like guys! You never really seemed to be into anyone and I just thought you weren’t into that kind of stuff!” He took a deep breath, the words coming out in a rush. “And I didn’t wanna make it weird or awkward since we’re the Twin Dragons and it would be unbearable if I screwed everything up just because I might be in love with you, but I just think you’re incredibly attractive and smart and caring and I’ve basically been wanting to kiss you since I was sixteen and- feel free to stop me at any time.”

Rogue was staring at him, eyes wide and a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. Sting couldn’t help but smile because he had only seen Rogue flustered a couple times in his life and it was the cutest damn thing Sting has ever seen.

“What did you just say?” Rogue’s voice was low and filled with gravel, hands curling into fists and Sting thought for sure he was going to punch him.

“Um, I didn’t wanna make it awkward?”

“No, after that.”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I was sixteen?”

Rogue groaned. “No, _before_ that.”

“I might be in love with you?”

Rogue’s breath caught in his throat and he nodded, stepping even closer to Sting until their foreheads bumped. “Yea, that.”

Then they were kissing, fast and desperate, neither one exactly sure who had instigated the kiss. Sting’s whine evened out into a groan as his tongue slipped past Rogue’s lips, licking and sucking like his life depended on it. His hands roamed the other’s body, grabbing his hips to pull him closer before twisting under his shirt to explore his chest. Rogue let out a gasp of appreciation, pushing back so Sting slammed against the wall, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Sting had imagined this so many times; imagined the feel of the other’s body as he roamed his body, the feel of his lips on his, the way he tasted, (like apples and caramel) but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Sting could feel his hands coming alive with electricity, his body lighting with sensation he’d never experienced before. He wanted so _so_ badly to take this farther, to leave Rogue a panting, withering mess, but held back. Instead, pulling back to rest his forehead against Rogue’s, trying to even out his breathing and calm his racing heart.

“Damn, If I had known you could kiss like _that_ , I would’ve stopped being stupid a lot sooner.”

Rogue laughed, kissing the tip of Sting’s nose before pulling back. “I wish you had. Now, we should get back instead. Orga had just started singing when I left.”

Sting groaned, arms wrapping around Rogue’s waist to keep him in place, face nuzzled against his neck.

“Do we have to?” He whined.

“Yes. I’m cold. Let’s go.” Rogue pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, which Sting tried to deepen. He whined when the shadow mage pulled back, turning around to walk back into the guild hall.

Sting watched him go for a second, smirk on his lips, catching up to him and taking his hand.

“Hey, Rogue?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Rogue snorted, but a blush crept over his cheeks. “Who knew you were as cheesy as Rufus.”

“Shut up!” Sting grumbled, bumping his shoulders playfully against Rogue’s, a wide smile still on his face.

Rogue laughed, leaning over to kiss Sting’s cheek. “I love you, too, you dork.”

They walked back into the guild hall with hearts full and happy and hand-in-hand, neither one of them planning on letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> This one did not go exactly as I had planned, but I think it turned out a lot better. Happy birthday Ever! Thank you so much for the story you wrote me! Hope you like it!


End file.
